A Matter of Conscience
A Matter of Conscience is the first segment from the one hundred and seventh episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis A cricket looking for work talks Garfield into letting him be his conscience after showing him the book "Pinocchio". Garfield's new-found conscience gets him into more trouble. Plot At the Arbuckle residence, Garfield begins to check off his to-do list by "kicking Odie off the table", "sending Nermal to Abu Dhabi", "sharpening his claws on the furniture" and "eating everything in the refrigerator". Jon Arbuckle catches Garfield eating the dinner he made and begins to chase the cat around the house. Meanwhile outside, a cricket complains about the lack of work before seeing Jon chasing Garfield. After Jon throws Garfield outside into the flowers, Jon questions if Garfield has a conscience, leading the cricket to plan and become the latter's. The cricket introduces himself to Garfield as "Ichabod Cricket", the freelance conscience. Garfield believes he has heard of a similar story before Ichabod shows him the book "Pinocchio", where it states that Pinocchio adopted a cricket as his conscience. As Garfield reads further, Ichabod stops him, concerned that Garfield will recieve a letter from "Disney". As Jon plans to recook dinner, Garfield agrees to try out a conscience for a day. Jon then asks Garfield to play with Odie to keep the dog occupied. Garfield originally dismisses the idea before Ichabod urges him to. Garfield decides to a play a game called "Rocket Launch", and puts Odie into makeshift rocket, which is placed at one end of a teeter totter, before jumping on the opposite end. Odie flies through the ceiling of Arbuckle house into Jon's lasagna, prompting Garfield to run. Meanwhile, as Irving Burnside complains about doing shopping, he drops a steak onto the ground. Garfield finds it and plans to eat it, before Ichabod apprehends him, and tells him to give it back to Burnside, which Garfield unwillingly agrees to. Burnside assumes Garfield stole the steak, and begins to chase him down the neighborhood. When stopping at a traffic light, Garfield plans to cross the street before Ichabod tells him not to as the sign reads "Don't Walk". When the sign changes, Burnside catches Garfield, and a fight ensues. Garfield manages to escape Burnside, who feels like grilling the steak. The cat believes himself to be trapped, and wants to enter a room with the sign "Do Not Enter". He refuses to listen to Ichabod and enters the room which turns out to be a kennel, where he is beaten by dogs. Tired, Garfield returns home as Ichabod scolds him for not listening. Garfield finds the Pinocchio book and reads an excerpt from it before showing it to Ichabod which reads that Pinocchio crushed the cricket. Garfield then takes a rake, and tries to squish Ichabod as they run down the street. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Ichabod Cricket Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *Irving Burnside Minor Characters *Nermal (Non-Speaking Role) *Dogs *Old Woman *Alice Burnside (Mentioned) Trivia Cultural References *Ichobod shows Garfield the original story of Pinocchio (written by Carlo Collodi). Garfield reads it until Ichobod stops him to avoid dealing with Disney lawyers (referring to the Disney movie version of the story). Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:Garfield and Friends